Dragon Master
by Ariyah
Summary: Five years ago, a travelling bard told a tale of the legendary dragon conqueror. He now returns with a new song to share. Sequel to "Dragon Conqueror". By Ariel of Narnia.


**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been ages since I've written anything! And then I remembered last night that this poem was sitting on my iPod half-finished so... I finished it, heh-heh.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure that if I'd made HTTYD2, it would have gone the route that most sequels take no matter how hard I'd tried to avoid it. I'm content to leave the films in much more capable hands.

**Warning:** In case you missed it in the summary, _this contains spoilers_.

* * *

><p>Dost thou recall that time<br>I told thee of a boy,  
>a dragon conqueror?<br>I see thou dost for sure.

That was five years ago,  
>and the boy's now a man.<br>A conqueror he was,  
>now more than that he does.<p>

Come in close, lest thou miss  
>this my composition<br>of the battle of two -  
>I promise, sir, 'tie true!<p>

But ere I sing of him  
>I sang of five years past,<br>thou must know of t'other  
>whose name brings on shudders.<p>

A dark man is the first,  
>cloaked in skin of dragon,<br>his face so gruesome scarred,  
>his body forever marred.<p>

How he learned, I know not,  
>but mastery was his<br>of the king of dragons,  
>and so too other ones,<p>

For the Bewilderbeast  
>is of all the chiefest.<br>He commandeth the rest  
>and they serve him with zest.<p>

Over this the dark one ruled,  
>subdued it to his will,<br>and together they performed  
>a plan of darkness born.<p>

To rule over the earth -  
>to cause all men to bow,<br>to all dragons control -  
>was the dark one's set goal.<p>

Armed with his king-beast,  
>his dread army multiplied.<br>He destroyed more faster:  
>indeed, dragon master.<p>

But all is not lost, child -  
>hast forgot the second!<br>The dragon conqueror  
>enters this tale matured.<p>

Young and small though he be  
>compared to the master,<br>our hero reached a hand  
>to make him understand.<p>

"This is all wrong," said he,  
>"your lust for this power.<br>"Dragons mustn't be forced,  
>"rather, you should win their trust."<p>

The dark one mocked our boy  
>and looked down upon him.<br>"Foolish one," so said he,  
>"You're no master. There's just me.<p>

"I know what it's like, boy,  
>to be torn apart, see,<br>and to be scorned by all -  
>me! the master! What gall.<p>

"Your Night Fury is impressive,  
>I'll grant you that small point,<br>but I have the beast-king."  
>He gave a shout and swing.<p>

A valiant go, no doubt,  
>but the Fury gave in<br>despite our hero's cries,  
>heedless of death's last sigh.<p>

Our hero shunned his Fury  
>even though he knew better,<br>for the grief of all griefs  
>consumed the boy-now-chief.<p>

The dark one laid hold of  
>the conqueror's Fury<br>and, riding triumphant,  
>left to resume his dark plan.<p>

Child, child, no need to cry!  
>This tale would not be told<br>if I had not believed there  
>is yet hope to be shared!<p>

Our boy hero rallied  
>his spirits and companions<br>and sped on dragons young  
>to defeat the dark one.<p>

His people were endangered  
>and the king-beast commanded<br>every one of their dragons.  
>One thing had to be done.<p>

Our boy drew near his beast  
>to try to win him back.<br>Our villain mocked and challenged,  
>but this was not the end.<p>

There is a bond truer  
>than that of any power<br>and 'twas that bond of love  
>that proved to be enough<p>

For the king-beast's hold broke  
>and the Fury was restored<br>and thus the battle turned  
>and the dark one's plans burned.<p>

"Greater than power," hero said,  
>"is to gain their loyalty.<br>This you don't understand –  
>now I have the upper hand."<p>

The Fury fought the king-beast,  
>just as our hero and villain.<br>They refused to back down  
>and brought the rest back 'round.<p>

For, you see, they together  
>battled for all as chiefs<br>and this fast earned the trust  
>and loyalty of the rest.<p>

Bewilderbeast fled  
>and with him, the dark one.<br>Thus began our boy's chief days  
>and the Fury rose to his place.<p>

Here my song doth end,  
>though the tale liveth on.<br>What they do, where they go,  
>who now can claim to know?<p>

But while we must wait,  
>recall this story of trust,<br>for so it turned out to be,  
>the true dragon master is he.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
